Red Rose
by RobynBenson87
Summary: Olivia becomes the vic, what can the team do to help her *summery sucks but story is good
1. Chapter 1

Anther story came into my head while i was writting my ohter one, will keep up dateing them both hope you enjoy :)

Please press the little button at the bottom makes me smile

Olivia and the team were working late on some paper work, Olivia had to go to records to get some more files she needed, when she returned the squad room was empty, on her desk was a single red rose,

She picked it up and read the note

"To the one I love, be mine forever"

She looked at it confused and put it aside and continued the paper work. After a few minuets she picked it up again and smiled to her self and went to get her coat, in her locker was another note.

"For seven days I will show you what love is"

With the note was an other rose, she laughed to her self and headed home.

The next day in the squad room

Olivia, Fin and Munch walked in together and seen Elliot sitting with a huge grin on his face

"Why you so happy" Fin asked

Elliot smiled and nodded towards Olivia's desk

"Some one is keen" He said

Olivia walked over and seen another red rose on her desk with a letter under it

"Tonight, my love, another surprise awaits"

"Who is this lover man?" Fin asked

"No idea" Olivia said but looked at Elliot

later that night the team left and Olivia walked up to the top of the building,her curiosity taking over but the detective in her still on high alert, looking around their was no one there that she could see, she waited a while and left, as she walked down the stairs she bumped into Elliot.

"What you still doing here?" He asked her with a smile

"I could ask you the same thing" Olivia replied,

"Pulled a double, cant be in the apartment alone yet" Elliot told her.

It had been 3 weeks since Elliot and Kathy had there divorce finalised, although he didn't show it he was finding it hard.

"Just finishing up some stuff" Olivia smiled answering his question,

"Okay, see you in the morning then, don't wait up to late" He smiled at her.

Leaving the precinct Olivia made her way to her apartment, as he reached for the keys in her pocket, she heard a noise, turning around with her hand on her gun she seen her neighbour.

"Sorry Olivia didn't mean to startle you" He smiled,

"It's okay mark" She smiled back.

Mark smiled at her and continued on to his apartment.

Once inside her apartment she kicked of her shoes and made herself something to eat, she could not get the notes out of her head, so she ran herself a bath to relax, she had been in the tub for an hour when her phone rang,

"Benson" she answered not checking the I.D

"Hey you, just checking you got home okay" Her partners voice said.

"Yes, why wouldn't I" She asked.

"You know I like to make sure" He laughed

"Yeh, El I'm fine, anything come in" She asked.

"Nope, pretty quiet, so grabbing a few hours" He told her

"Cool, I will see you in the morning okay" She said

"See you" Elliot replied and hung up.

Just then she heard a knock at the door, she looked through the peep hole but no one was there, so with the chain on it she opened it slightly, she seen a basket, so she opened it fully it was a basket filled with beauty products attached was another note and rose

"To pamper yourself with my love"

She picked it up and took it inside, the products in the basket all had different brand names, some Olivia had heard of and some she hadn't.

She put it aside and went to bed.

The next morning

Olivia headed into the precinct and on her desk was another note,

"Got to you locker, something else for us to enjoy"

Olivia went to her locker, opening it she looked inside was a red dress, made of silk with one shoulder strap and a pair ear rings, just then Elliot walked in and smiled,

"Did you put this here" Olivia asked

"No, why would I do that" He replied,

"You are the only one with a spare key" Olivia told him,

"Livvy, I didn't get you that dress, nice as it is, but I didn't" He said walking out.

Olivia walked to her desk and sat down not looking at Elliot, She was beginning to fell un-easy and it had began to scare her slightly.

"What's got into you two" Fin asked.

"Lovers tiff" Munch said

Olivia scrunched up a bit of paper and launched it at him

"Hey, what was that for"

Just then delivery girl came into the squad room asking for Olivia

"Detective Benson" She asked

"That's her over there" Munch said pointing to Olivia

The girl walked over and handed her a box. Olivia looked at it and the girl

"Some one must be treating you right" She smiled and left

Olivia opened it and inside was a light blue baby outfit, a box from Tiffany, a rose and another note,

"Fell the way a girl should fell, SPECIAL"

Olivia looked at Elliot who had his back to her, talking to Cragen, Munch was rambling on about another conspiracy theory, while Fin looked at him like he was listening but he had perfected the look like your listening routine. She placed the box under her table and continued to work, Fin noticed she had something on her mind.

"Liv" He shouted but she didn't look "hoy Benson" He tried anew this time getting a response

"What?" She said

"You okay" He asked,

"Yes, fine" She said getting up and walking to Elliot who had left Cragen

She fallowed him to the locker room,

"El, this has got to stop" She said handing him the box

"Livvy what you talking about" He asked opening the box,

He looked at it and looked at her,

"That's what" She said her voice raised.

"Livvy I told you I didn't get the dress and I didn't get you these either" He said.

Olivia looked at him, she knew he was telling the truth after all 12 years as partner she could tell when he was lying, but she wanted it to be, then it wouldn't be so scary.

"Then who is sending me these things" She said for the first time Elliot could she fear in her eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks t oMariskaRox for beta ;)

Olivia gave Elliot all the "gifts" and notes she received, and sat on the bench.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure yet Liv, today is day two, there is to be seven days." He said reading the note through the evidence bag.

"Another five days to go." She said sarcastically.

Elliot sat beside her and placed his arm around her. Olivia felt like a security blanket had been placed over her, she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I will protect you from this creep." Elliot smiled.

Standing up he held out his hand for her to take. Together with the evidence that had been bagged they walked into the squad room,

"Looks like they have kissed and made up." Munch said nudging a half sleeping Fin.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"Never mind!" Munch groaned.

Olivia sat down at her desk, while Elliot took a seat at his. Silently they worked in sync with each other like they usually did, but Munch could tell something was wrong.

"You two okay?" he asked,

"Sure." The partners said in unison.

Just then Don popped his head out of the office.

"John! Get your bony ass in here pronto." He called.

"Leave my bony ass alone!" John mumbled,

Fin, Liv and Elliot looked at each other

"What's he done now I wonder!" Fin said to no one in particular.

"Stumbled on a UFO hang out!" Olivia laughed.

"Or JFK's body!" Elliot added.

The three team mates laughed. When John came back out he sat down like nothing had happened.

"You want to talk to Cragen?" Elliot asked.

"I can handle it myself just now El" She smiled.

Elliot sighed but knew not to argue with his partner.

A little while later Morales came in with the food they had ordered from the local take was his turn to go and get it since they were pulling a double again, to finish up a case.

They all went to the lounge and placed the food out on the table. Just then Melinda came in

"Started without me I see!" She smiled as she took a seat.

"We were hungry, knew you would be up by 7 anyway." Fin smiled at her.

"Oh almost forgot, Liv, front desk gave me this for you." She said passing her a package.

Olivia looked over at Elliot how had his fork suspend in the air, his noodles dropping off his fork.

"Open it then" Melinda smiled as she took some food.

Looking at the note it read:

"My love for you is like the RED ROSE"

"El." She said her voice above a whisper.

"What is it" Munch asked he could see the alarm on her face.

"Erm, nothing!" She said lying to him.

"It don't look like nothing." John pressed.

"Just leave it John! Okay?" She barked.

Elliot put down his fork and knife and walked over beside her. He took the package out of her hand and opened it. Inside was a child's blanket with a ribbon around it. A rose was carefully placed between the bow.

"El." She said placing her hand in his subconsciously.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay!" He reassured her, squeezing her hand they both left the table.

This time, the team knew there was something wrong so they all followed. By the time they got down stairs, their two fellow detectives were gone.

"Fin, try the locker room! Munch try the gym! Hell just split up till we find them!" Don barked.

The team did as Don asked, Munch taking the gym, Fin heading to the locker room , Don looked in the crib and Melinda went to the washrooms, where she found them.

"El, what's going on?" The ME asked.

"Long story."He said.

Olivia was in the stall being sick. When she came out her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were bright red.

"Olivia what is going on?" She tried a new angle.

"Nothing, it's okay!" She lied to her friend.

Melinda looked at Elliot who had put his arm around her and was holding her close

"Let's get you home." He whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to leave here." She said.

"I will come stay with you." He offered.

After agreeing to let Elliot stay, they went to the squad room to get everyone else.

"You okay?" The three men asked in unison.

"I'm going to take her home." Elliot said as he grabbed her jacket and bag.

Heading out to the car she turned to him.

"Can we stay at your place? He knows where I live." She told him.

"What? why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"The big basket thing, that was at my front door." She told him.

Elliot sighed and wondered who could have shaken his usually strong partner up in this way. They drove to Olivia's house to pick up some things.

"Can you grab my bag from the bedroom?" She shouted from the bathroom.

"Sure." Elliot replied.

Olivia joined him in the bedroom, were she began putting some clothes into it,

"That everything?" Elliot asked.

"My suit is hanging up. Grab that then we can go" She smiled over at him.

Elliot placed his hand on top of hers.

"I know you are scared but I will protect you no matter what!" He whispered to her.

"Thank you!" She said laying her head on his chest.

He placed his hand under her chin and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"No matter what!" He repeated.

Olivia looked down. Their hands were entwined and her head was resting on his chest. He had one arm around her waist and was holding her close. She felt safe when he was around and knew he meant what he said. He placed a kiss on her head and pulled away. He bent down and picked up her bag.

"Let's go!" He said with a smile.

Olivia did one last check that she had everything she needed and they left.

The drive to Elliot's was quiet. They didn't speak but it wasn't an awkward silence but more like a nothing needed to be said kind of silence. Once they arrived Elliot turned to his now sleeping partner and smiled.

Just a small chap R&R thanks xox my twitter RobynBenson87


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, i just uploaded this to see if anyone is still reading if so plz review so i know, and i will carry one thnx xx_

_Touching her arm gently, her head moved slightly and touched another cold part of the window,getting out the car and walking over to her side, he opened the door slowly bending over and unbuckled her seatbelt,placing his keys in his mouth he took her in his arms and lifted her into his small apartment, placing her on the bed he slipped off her shoes and closed the door behind him. _

_Elliot walked back down to the car and got the bags and settled down to watch the TV, he didn't even realised he had fallen asleep until he woke up to Olivia getting upset. _

"_What's wrong" He asked running in to the room_

"_He.. HE...Just called" She choked pointing at her phone now across the room, _

"_What did he say?" Elliot asked sitting on the bed. _

_Olivia just sat there shaking, Elliot placed a hand onto hers and she looked up at him her eyes scared_

"_What did he say Liv" Elliot asked again _

"_He said ermm that he knew how to make me smile and he knew what I liked" She said, _

"_You liked?" Elliot questioned, _

"_You know in the bed" She said_

_Elliot felt his temper raise but he kept it in check as he placed his arm protectively over her, she leaned into his embrace and they sat there for a while, _

"_Get some sleep" Elliot told her, _

"_I can't not after that" she replied. _

"_You need to sleep" Elliot tried anew, _

"_Will you lay with me?" She asked, _

_Elliot got up and waked to the other side_

"_Come here" He said raising his arm._

_Olivia lay down beside him and he draped his arm over her shoulder,_

"_Thanks El" She whispered and fell to sleep, _

_Elliot woke up in the morning his arm around Olivia's waist and her laying close beside him, he got up and picked up his phone and walked to the kitchen to call Don. _

"_Cap it's me the guy that has been fallowing Liv called last night can you get Morales to pull the LUDs" Elliot asked. _

"_On it,is she okay?" Don asked, _

"_Shaken, he has really spoked her" Elliot replied, _

"_Okay keep her close and call me if anything happens" _

"_Will do" Elliot said and hung up _

_He went to check on Olivia, who was sleeping soundly Elliot decided to grab a shower before she woke up, when he was finished and ready he woke her up._

"_Morning sleepy head" He said softly _

"_Morning" she replied looking into his eyes, _

"_Breakfast" he enquired _

"_Sounds good, do you mind if I grab a shower first" she asked. _

"_Course not towels are in there" He said pointing to were they were_

_Olivia jumped in to the shower while Elliot made breakfast, when she came out Elliot could not help but watch as she walked into the room, her long toned legs still wet form the water, he turned around to make himself stop watching, a few minuets later she came out clad in shorts and vest top. _

"_Don't suppose you have a hair drier huh" she joked _

"_You would be right there Detective" he replied handing her some toast, _

_Olivia laughed and took the plate and sat down on the sofa, crossing her legs she sat the plate in between, _

"_Thanks for last night" she said as she ripped a bit of toast _

"_You don't have to thank me" he said handing her a coffee, _

_Elliot sat down beside her and smiled Olivia stretched her legs and placed them across his, without even thinking he placed his hand on them and they watched the TV not saying a word to each other. Only to be disturbed by Elliots cell phone ringing,lifting up her legs Elliot went to answer it,_

"_Stabler" he said _

"_Elliot I know now is not a good time, but we need you down here alone, a uni is on the way to sit outside" Don said_

"_Yes it is kind of a bad time, why?" Elliot asked,_

"_You will see when you get down" Don said, _

_Elliot looked over at her, he seen she was still scared but knew he couldn't leave her alone but he would have to. _

"_Okay" Elliot said_

_Elliot walked over to her and sat down. _

"_That was Don, I'm have to go and look into something I want you to stay here and don't answer the door" Elliot said getting back up_

_Olivia stood up and grabbed her phone and jacket, _

"_Were you going?" Elliot asked, _

"_I cant stay here if there is a case we need to work" Olivia said_

"_No I want you to stay here" Elliot told her_

"_Well if I come you can watch me right" she said with a baby faced smile, _

_Elliot opened the door and nodded for her to fallow,he felt better knowing she was going with him, when they got to the precinct the team were waiting, standing around Olivia's desk. _

"_What's going on" Olivia asked no one in particular _

"_Olivia" Don replied _

_The partners walked over to the table and laying on it was another parcel with a rose in the bow. Olivia slowly opened it inside was pictures of Olivia and Elliot together . Olivia gasped and dropped it to the ground. Elliot rushed over to her and picked her up gently and pulled her close to his chest, he could tell her breathing was ragged but as soon as he held her it began to slow down. He let her go of only a second and picked everything up and placing them carefully back into the box_

"_Come on lets get you out of here" Elliot whispered to her, _

_Olivia looked at him and nodded in agreement, Don tossed Elliot the keys to Olivia's Kuga that were laying her desk, and they headed out to the garage, opening the door Olivia took the passengers seat and Elliot drove, She rested her head against the window and stared into space, when they pulled up into Elliot's space in his building he turned to her and seen she was crying and when he touched her arm she jumped. _

"_Sorry didn't mean to startle you" He said softly _

_Olivia smiled at him and got out the car as they made there way to Elliot apartment she was silent and distant, he fumbled around for his keys and they went inside, sitting down on the sofa pulling her knees close to her chest, Elliot watched as her eyes began to glaze over, he had seen it before not long after Sealview, the little girl lost look as he called it. _

"_Olivia" he called gently_

_Olivia's head snapped up in his direction _

"_Do you want anything from the store, the fridge is bare I need to get some food" he told her_

"_No sure call me when you get there and see" She said absentmindedly _

"_Sure, keep the door locked okay" Elliot told her_

_Pulling on his jacket Elliot locked the door behind him as he left, when he arrived at the store he called Olivia to see what she wanted, _

"_Hey you" Olivia said as she answered _

"_Hey, what you want?" He asked, _

"_How about some chocolate and cookie dough ice cream" She replied. _

_Suddenly she heard a noise from behind her, placing the phone down on the table with Elliot still on the other end, she opened the bedroom door there was no one around, suddenly she was pulled to the ground. Kicking with all her might she managed to free herself from the grip. She ran into the bedroom _

"_El" She said her voice panicky as she picked up the phone, _

"_Liv are you okay" Elliot said from the other end. _

"_El I need you hurry" She called trying hard to keep the door closed with anything she could. _

_Suddenly the bedroom door broke down, she tossed her phone under the bed and tried to get to the bathroom, but he was to quick, _

"_El, I need you hurry" She called again hoping he could hear her _

_She turned around and grabbed the lamp that was on the table, but he managed to disarm her easily, wrapping his hands around her head he slammed it against the floor, _

"_EL, hurry" She called before darkness fell over her, _

_Okay hope you like it review plzz here or follow me on twitter RobynBenson87 _


End file.
